


The Last Dragon Fight

by geekyblackchic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brief Corypheus, Doom Upon the World, Dragon Age Inquisition, Dragon Fight, Gen, Shapeshifting, The Black Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyblackchic/pseuds/geekyblackchic
Summary: The final battle against Corypheus has come. And Ora Lavellan must face him and the power of his Dragon. But she too has a trick up her sleeve thanks to the gift of Mythal.





	The Last Dragon Fight

 

Ora sees the great black dragon appear on the ruined wall. She grins and runs straight toward the massive beast. A quick glance at Corypheus shows a brief flash of surprise, like he’d expected her to flee in fear.

 _Good. Now watch this._ She leaps into the air and shifts into a dragon. Her scales, the colors of gold and turquoise. A roar erupts from her as her new dragon form rams in the black dragon forcing them both off the cliff.

-

As the dragons tumble off the floating ruins, Varric shoots at Corypheus. Floating ruins, seriously! As if this shit couldn’t get any crazier. Trying to fight Corypheus and demons, while simultaneously keeping a watchful eye out for the two dragons was tiring to say the least. If he got out this alive he was going to immediately write this all out.  And if people didn’t believe what happened in Hawke’s book, they were never going to believe the Inquisitor’s book.

Click, click, click, was the constant sound of the bolts firing from Bianca. It seemed every time he felled one demon, another would take its place. He and the others had been fighting for a while and Corypheus seemed to be as healthy as ever. Woosh! The wind from the dragons racing overhead caused him to stumble. He glanced above to see the Inquisitor’s gold dragon form flying straight into the Breach.

-

Up, up, up into the sky she flies. So close to the Breach. _Could I fly through it?_ she briefly thinks before turning and rocketing downwards crashing into the black dragon.

Screaming, teeth, claws. She manages to bite a chunk of flesh from the beast. It roars in pain. Claws and teeth slash again. Scales fall through the air like glittering rain. Then her own roar of pain as grotesque claws dig into a wing and tears right through it. Their interlocked forms free fall.

_I need to get away, crush it under my weight._

She attempts to reposition their bodies, but Corypheus’ dragon is stronger and its claws hold her fast. The ground rushes closer. Ora desperately attempts one last effort to dislodge from the dragon, but to no avail. Their massive forms hit the ground with a sickening crack. Her dragon form shifts back into her elven form. Pain racks her body. Vision going blurry she hears yelling, roaring, and then unconsciousness comes.

-

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra screams.

She sees her there lying in a pool of blood. Cassandra yells in anger and cuts down the wraith in front of her. She yells at the others, “Distract the dragon! Get it away from her.”

A explosion hits its wing. Sera peppers it with her explosive arrows. It looks more annoyed than hurt but starts after the rogue.

Cassandra runs to Ora. When she reaches the her, she looks dead. Crack! The ground trembles as the dragon tail slams into ground much to close for comfort. She picks up Ora’s body and drags her in the opposite direction of the dragon. Solas and Cole runs up next to her. Blood running down Solas’s face, he doesn’t seem to care as he too starts carrying Ora’s unconscious form.

“Is she…?” Cassandra hesitates, not wanting it to be true.

“Heart beating, magic still singing. She is alive,” Cole says.

“Cole, watch our backs. Can you heal her, Solas?” She asks.

“Yes. I won’t let her…” He doesn’t finish the sentence. She glances at him a look of worry and fear on his face.

They drag her behind a crumbling wall. It’ll have to do, Cassandra thinks. “Heal her as best you can, I’ve got your back. Cole, watch with me.”

The dragon still distracted, fortunately.

-

Magic pours into her body. As Ora heals, she begins to wake. Groggily, she asks, “Am I dead?”

“No, thank the Maker. Here drink this.” Cassandra hands her a health potion.

“No.” Ora pushes the bottle away.

“You're bleeding out. This is not time to--”

Ora interrupts Cassandra, “In my left boot take the scroll out.”

Cassandra starts searching her boot.

Solas continues healing her. Ora grabs his arm, “Solas, stop.”

“I won't let you--”

“My scroll will heal me. Don't exhaust yourself.” She grunts in pain as Cassandra brushes against a severe cut on her leg.

“Sorry,” Cassandra says, and grabs the scroll. Handing it to Ora she asks, “Is this it?”

“Yes.” Ora takes it and hands it to Solas. “Will you? I’m a bit too weak.”

He doesn’t hesitate and begins to read the revivification spell. When he finishes, it disappears in a puff of smoke. Bright green light courses through her bruised and cut elven body. When it fades, her body has been significantly healed. Slight bruises here and there, but no longer in danger of dying.

A sigh of relief escapes her lips as the pain subsides. “Thank you!”

Cole gives her his hand and pulls her up. Handing her, her staff they all turn and race back into battle.

“I took a chunk out of its left side. Damage it enough and I can kill it!” Ora yells to everyone.

Magic, arrows, blades, constantly hitting and cutting at the great dragon. They wear it down and she sees it’s weak enough. She shifts into a dragon again. Leaping onto its back, she tears at its neck opening up the previous wound even more. The black dragon screams in pain. Ora bites again, this time connecting with bone, and with a great wrench she hears it crack and the dragon’s scream goes silent. She leaps of the beast, shifting back to her body. A red energy forms and flies off the carcass and heads to Corypheus, who she sees has been hiding above them.

_Coward._

He stands the orb floating above him growing ever brighter. “Let it end here, let the skies boil!” He screams at them.

She looks at her companions, all of them bloody, sweating, dirty but determined. They gather together and start running toward Corypheus. One last fight to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor Lavellan has the same shapshifitng abilities that Morrigan does so I thought it would be fun if I had her fight the dragon.
> 
> This is my first time writing a short fic as I usually do art instead of write. A big thanks to me friend Katie for helping me out with the grammar and whatnot!


End file.
